Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a fin-type heat sink for an electronic component. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a fin-type heat sink having fins that are moveable to facilitate the attachment/detachment of an electronic component with respect to a socket assembly and to maximize heat dissipation efficiency during use of the electronic component.